hack meets BIONICLE
by DarklordMakuta
Summary: the world is in peril. creatures from the dawn of time have come back to life. A dark lord is out for revenge. and Shugo and friends are stuck right in the middle of it all. NO FLAMING!
1. the six hero's

Ok before I start the story I HAVE BIG BIG **BIG **NEWS! THE .HACK GAME IS NOT OVER! AT THE OFFICIAL SITE THERE IS A VIDEO FOR .HACK 5! .hack/G.U. this time, Kite is the enemy and the heroes, are the 8 phases! The terror of death, the mirage of deceit, the propagation, the prophet, the machinator, the Temptress, the avenger, and the rebirth. The heroes are, Phase 1 Haseo, Phase 2 Atoli, Phase 3 Kuhn, Phase 4 Yata, Phase 5 Sakubo, Phase 6 Endrance, Phase 7 Pai, Phase 8 Ovan. AKA Skeith innis magus fidchell gorre macha tarvos and corbenik.

* * *

Chapter one. The rahi attack.

* * *

It all took place at Mireille's hideout. "Hey guys! I just got an email saying there's a super rare item protected by powerful and strange looking monsters in Dark, Destructive, Paradise." Said Mireille with happiness. Ouka perked up, "Strong monsters? Count me in." just then Sanjuro entered. "DON'T GO THERE!" Shugo got startled easily and fell off his chair onto the floor. "Why not?" Asked Rena confused. Sanjuro look terrified. "The monsters there are not officially classed monsters. They're not from The World." He sat down in the chair the Shugo fell off of. "I saw it. A monster that I haven't seen for a long time." He paused for a moment. Everyone looked up waiting to here what comes next. Mireille looked up. "What was the monsters name?" the curious wave-master asked. But as she asked, Sanjuro looked even more spooked. "No, no. I can't say his name." just then someone entered the door. It was a boy in a black robe. He had brown hair, looked upset, and had a scar right where his left eye was. One eye was blue and the other was red. Mireille was astounded. "Hey! How did you get in here?" But he didn't say a word. He just stared at them. "I was the one who sent you the email, though now I wish I didn't." he said with a low voice. "But why?" Mireille asked. "I wouldn't have sent it if I knew you were friends with Kite and Blackrose." He said looking at Shugo and Rena. "Who, us?" Shugo said pointing at himself. "Kite, your mission is not yet complete old friend." He took a good long look at Shugo. "You're not Kite. Who are you?" "My name's Shugo and this is my sister Rena. She won these avatars in a contest." The stranger's eyes settled on Sanjuro. "Well! If it ain't old samurai guy! It's been a while." He said happily. Sanjuro looked confused. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" "WHAT? You mean you forgot me already? It's me Kiba." Sanjuro looked ecstatic. "Kiba? Is that really you? My gosh you've grown since I last saw you. What's with the dark getup?" He took of his robe. "So. I take it you saw him too huh." Kiba said with a concerned look. Sanjuro only nodded. But while they were talking, Shugo, Rena, Hotaru, Ouka, and Mireille had snuck out and left for the area.

* * *

They had entered the area. But that was one mistake might cost them their lives. The area was all corrupted. Bits of data floating everywhere. Backgrounds all broken and garbled up. Shugo looked dumbfounded. "Guys, does this place look familiar to you?" Mireille looked worried. "Yeah. This place looks like, like…" Hotaru spoke up; "Net Slum." Just then a scorpion like monster appeared. It had big white fangs, Dark red eyes, and was a shade of purple. "What is that thing!" Ouka asked. Just then Kiba and Sanjuro showed up. "I thought I told you not to come here!" Sanjuro said angrily. Kiba gasped. "Run! It's a Nui-jaga!" "A what?" "A beast long from the past. I thought that 'they' defeated them long ago." Shugo looked confused. "Who?" just then 6 warriors appeared. One was Red and had a sword that was surrounded by flames. Another one was white with a frozen sword and shield. One was green with a big green axe. There was a blue one with hook like hands. The black one had sharp nails. The brown one had big feet. "It's them. The Toa have returned."

* * *

How's that for a cliff hanger. Who is this creature that has Sanjuro so terrified? Where did the Toa come from? Why is there rahi in The World? Answers will be answered next time. 


	2. the past explained an new love

Chapter 2

The past explained.

* * *

The six mighty warriors were indeed the great Toa. Mireille looked happy, "Wow! I've never seen characters like those before! They must be Ultra Mega Rare!" One by one, the six heroes's easily defeated the giant scorpion. With that, everyone went back to Mireille's hideout.

* * *

"So, who are you guys anyway?" asked Shugo. The red one stud up. "I am Tahu. (Ta-hoo) The spirit of Fire" "And I am Toa Gali, (Gah-Lee) the spirit of water." Said the blue one. The green got up and jumped to the other side of the room (I mean LITERALLY jumped to the other side of the room) and said, "I am Toa Lewa (Loo-wah), the spirit of air." The brown one got up. "I am Pohatu (poh-hot-oo), spirit of stone." The black one got up with a low voice. "I am Toa Onua (on-oo-a), spirit of earth." The white one stayed at the wall with his eyes closed. "Kopaka (ko-pa-ka), Ice." Even though they answered his question, Shugo was still VERY confused. "Allow **me **to tell the tale." They all turned their attention to Kiba. Mireille jumped up. "Yay! A story!" she yelled and jumped right into his lap. "Ow. Very well." He said. "In the time before time, the great spirit Mata Nui came from the heavens to bring us happiness. And He granted us with the three virtues; Unity, Duty, and Destiny." They all waited to hear what happens next. "But all was not well. For the Makuta, Mata Nui's spirit brother fallowed him from paradise. He was jealous of the three virtues, so he cast a spell. A spell that put Mata Nui in a deep, endless sleep. It was then the Makuta spread his shadows across the land, creating horrifying beasts known as Rahi. But we believed in a legend. A legend that six great hero's would come to save us from the shadows of the Makuta. Those hero's were the Toa that stand right before you." Everyone looked amazed…Except for Shugo, he still looked confused. "The rest of the story will be explained in time my friends. But for now, I must leave." Kiba put on his dark robe and left out the door. The crew had some time to chat, but Mireille went and fallowed Kiba.

* * *

:Outside:

"Kiba!" Mireille shouted. He turned around. "Mireille. What is it?" "Um, Can we exchange members address with each other?" she said. He looked at her puzzled. But then a smile appeared on his face. "Sure." They exchanged Members addresses. "Thank you Kiba." Mireille said happily. "No problem. Till next time." He said. Mireille had closed her eyes just once, and Kiba gave her a quick kiss on the cheeks. Mireille blushed hard. "Later." He said and logged out. Mireille had mixed feelings. She was confused as to why he had kissed her. And She also felt happy that he kissed her, as if she wanted him too.

please review.


End file.
